Say Hey, Say Goodbye (Hatake Kakashi)
by bakashiboy
Summary: " saat pertama kali bertemu... aku hanya melihat mereka sebagai seseorang... seiring ku menjalani hari bersama mereka... aku menyadari... bahwa aku memiliki orang – orang yang berarti dalam hidupku..." Hatake Kakashi sebuah kisah tentang anggota klub sastra Konoha High School. sebuah kisah tentang pertemanan yang terjalin diantara mereka.
1. YEAR ONE : Chapter 1

Seorang remaja berambut perak, lengkap dengan seragam SMA Konoha High Schoolnya yang terpasang rapi tengah menatap gedung besar dihadapannya. Dengan _Earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya dan tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celana, pemuda itu berjalan santai ke arah gedung sekolahnya tanpa menghiraukan ajakan kakak kelas yang sedang memperkenalkan klub sekolah.

.

.

Pemuda dengan warna mata yang berlainan itu akhirnya sampai di dalam kelasnya yang bertuliskan 'X-D'. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah pojok belakang kiri kelas dan duduk di situ.

.

.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya sembari melihat ke arah luar jendela. Pemuda itu menatapi langit biru sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.  
 _' aku berharap hidupku bisa tenang...'_

.

.

Bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Para murid dengan langkah cepat lembali ke tempat duduknya masing – masing. Mereka menunggu dengan sedikit gugup guru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.  
 _srekkkk  
_ bunyi pintu kelas terbuka sontak membuat semua pasang mata di dalam kelas itu tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka. Seorang guru yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang jabrik sambil membawa buku itu masuk dengan senyuman yang membuat mata siswi di dalam kelas itu berbinar – binar akibat ketampanan wajah guru mereka.  
" selamat pagi..." kata guru itu sambil menaruh bukunya di atas meja.

" pagi Sensei..." jawab semua murid dengan kompak.

" selamat datang di Konoha High School. Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Minato, saya akan mengajar Bahasa Inggris. _Well_ , saya sangat suka membaca buku, dan membaca juga hobi saya. Untuk cita – cita...sudah tercapai, yaitu menjadi seorang guru." Minato menatap murid – muridnya sebelum melanjutkan.  
" yoshh sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian." Minato pun memegang buku absen dan memanggil muridnya satu per satu untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

.

.

"Hatake Kakashi..." Minato menatap seiisi kelas, sampai tatapnnya berhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut perak yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

" umm namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hobiku...entahlah. hal yang ku suka...tidak tau. Cita – citaku...aku belum memikirkannya." Pemuda itu pun kembali duduk dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.  
 _' kalau seperti ini...aku hanya tau namanya saja...'_ Pikir Minato yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

" sepertinya sudah semua...kalau begitu kita mulai pelajarannya..." kata Minato.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

Kakashi merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai atap sekolah sambill menyantap roti isi yang baru dibelinya tadi. Ia menatap langit biru sambil merasakan embusan angin. Ketenangan, itulah yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini.  
" oyyyyy kau siapa?" suara yang cukup nyaring itu berhasil mengganggu ketenangan Kakashi. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati seorag pemuda laki – laki berambut hitam jabrik tengah menatapnya.

" kau yang siapa?aku tidak mengenalmu..." kata Kakashi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"aku yang bertanya duluan...harusnya kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu..." kata pemuda itu.

" hnnn..." Kakashi tidak menhiraukan perkataan pemuda itu dan melanjutkan acara makannya.  
 _' sialan...dia mengabaikanku...'_ gerutu pemuda itu dalam hati. Seringai pun muncul di wajah pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Ia membuka tutup botol yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah menumpahkan air yang dibawanya tadi dan membuat Kakashi terkaget dan bangun dari posisinya.  
" heyyy!apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya Kakashi yang sudah berdiri dan menyeka baju dan kacamatanya yang basah.

" haaa akhirnya kau memperhatikanku..." kata pemuda itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" baiklah...apa maumu?" tanya Kakashi yang kali menghadap ke arah pemuda itu sambil memasang kacamatanya.

" pertama...kenalkan namaku Uchiha Obito..." kata pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan.

" Hatake Kakashi..." kata Kakashi singkat.

" yang kedua...aku sedang bosan, makanya aku kemari..." kata Obito sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

" hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

" yup...hanya itu..." kata Obito dilengkapi dengan cengirannya. Kakashi pun mneghela nafasnya dan mereka pun mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya Kakashi mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar Obito.

.

.

" HEYY KALIAN BERDUA!" kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya seseorang yang tadi tiba – tiba membuka pintu atap. Kakashi dan Obito pun terkaget dan langsung berdiri ketika melihat Minato sensei berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil mengacak pingganganya.

" ano...itu..."

" itu apa?kalian harusnya tau kalau siswa tidak diijinkan pergi ke atas atap tanpa seijin guru..." guru yang mempuyai rambut berwarna kuning itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kakashi.

" kau, Hatake Kakashi kan?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi.

" ya, Minato Sensei..." kata Kakashi datar. Minato mengangguk – angguk karena Kakashi mampu mengenalinya. Syukur.

" kalian harus kuberi hukuman..." kata Minato yang membuat kedua pasang mata di depannya membulat lebar.

" hukuman kalian..."

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **FANFIC INI BERTEMA TENTANG PERSAHABATAN, JADI ROMANCE AGAK KURANG...  
( MALAH BISA GA ADA...)**_

 _ **SILAHKAN DI REVIEW...**_


	2. YEAR ONE : Chapter 2

Kakashi berjalan malas menyusuri lorong sekolah barunya. Ia tentunya belum hafal area sekolahnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Kakashi jalan – jalan di sekolah? Seperti bukan Kakashi saja. Jawabannya adalah, ia sedang mencari sebuah kelas demi menjalani hukuman dari Minato Sensei.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback  
_** _"_ _Hukuman kalian adalah...kalian harus mengikuti klub sastra..." Kakashi dan Obito sukses terkejut._

 _" hahhhhh! Untuk apa?" kata Obito dan Kakashi kompak._

 _" pokoknya itu hukuman kalian..." kata Minato dengan tegas. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tertunduk lesu, tak bisa melawan Sensei mereka._

 _" kalau kalian masuk klub sastra, kalian kuperbolehkan ke sini setiap hari..." kata Minato melanjutkan. Kakashi pun hanya menghela nafasnya._

 _" huh...baiklah..." kata Kakashi pasrah. Minato pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Obito dan menatapnya tajam. Obito yang menyadari tatapan Senseinya meneguk ludahnya gugup._

 _" baik...baik...aku juga ikut klub sastra..." kata Obito akhirnya._

 _" bagus...kalau begitu, kutunggu kalian setelah pulang sekolah di ruang klub sastra..."_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kakashi menghela nafas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Sudah sekitar 10 menit Kakashi mencari ruangan Klub Sastra tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia melihat papan nama bertuliskan 'KLUB SASTRA'.  
 _' akhirnya ketemu...'_ Kakashi pun membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dia masuk ke dalam dan berusaha mencari saklar lampu, karena keadaan ruangan itu gelap.

.

.

Setelah meraba – raba dinding ruangan tersebut, Kakashi akhirnya menemukan saklarnya dan menghidupkan lampu.  
 _ctekk...  
_ ketika lampu sudah hidup, mata Kakashi langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata warna cokelat. Mereka sama – sama terdiam.  
" KYAAAA!" pemilik sepasang mata coklat itu melempar buku yang dipegangnya ke arah Kakashi karena ia terkaget.

" heii...heii apa salahku?" kata Kakashi sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya.

" kau siapa?" tanya perempuan itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

" aku siswa sekolah ini...anggota klub sastra..." kata Kakashi. Siswi itu pun mulai tenang.

" ku kira kau penguntit..." kata Siswi itu.

" kau lihat saja aku pakai seragam sekolah ini..." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah baju seragamnya.

" Nohara Rin...dan maafkan aku karena sikapku tadi..." kata Rin sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

" Hatake Kakashi..." kata Kakashi menerima jabat tangan dari Rin

" sepertinya anggota kita belum lengkap?' kata sebuah suara yang membuat Kakashi dan Rin menoleh ke arah pintu.  
.

.

" di mana temanmu yang berambut jabrik itu?" tanya Minato sambil berjalan ke arah mereka dan menduduki tempat duduk yang kosong.

" entahlah..." kata Kakashi santai.

.

.

" aku di sini Sensei..." kata sebuah suara yang terdengar ngos – ngosan.

" tepat waktu sekali...kau bisa duduk..." kata Minato. Obito segera duduk di samping Kanan Kakashi dan mata Obito terpaku ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kakashi.

" kau juga ikut klub sastra?" tanya Obito kepada Rin.

" iya..." kata Rin sambil mengangguk tersenyum. Dan Obito membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

.

.

" baiklah sekarang waktunya perkenalan secara resmi..." kata Minato yang kembali mendapat perhatian dari ketiga anak muridnya.

" namaku adalah Namikaze Minato, guru bahasa inggris dan juga pembimbin klub sastra. Hobiku adalah membaca buku dan kesukaanku makan ramen dan cita – citaku sudah tercapai, yaitu menjadi seorang guru." Kata Minato.

" sekarang giliran kalian...dimulai dari...kau.." kata minato sambil menunjuk ke arah Obito.

" yoshhhh! Namaku adalah Uchiha Obito. Aku siswa X-C. Aku adalah penyuka ramen. Hobiku, aku senang bermain basket. Dan kalau cita – citaku...aku ingin menjadi polisi..." kata Obito semangat.

" baiklah sekarang giliran yang perempuan..." kata Minato.

" ummm namaku Nohara Rin, aku siswi di kelas X-B aku senang bermain piano dan menggambar. Cita –citaku...aku ingin menjadi dokter..." kata Rin diakhiri dengan senyuman.

" bagus...sekarang giliranmu..." tunjuk Minato ke arah kakashi.

" namaku Hatake Kakashi, siswa kelas X-D. Kesukaan...banyak. untuk hobiku...entahlah. dan cita – citaku...aku belum memikirkannya.." kata Kakashi singkat, padat dan...tidak jelas.

" apa itu?yang kami tau hanya nama dan kelasmu saja Teme!" sewot Obito.

" sudahlah kalian...kau bisa duduk Kakashi..." kaa Minato. Dan Kakashi pun menurut, daripada dia harus berdebat dengan Obito.

.

.

" ehemm dalam klub sastra ini, kita akan membahas tentang buku – buku, menulis cerita dan biasanya kita juga mengurus mading sekolah. Dan hari ini kita akan mulai dengan menganalisa satu cerita dan kalian harus bisa mengembangkan cerita itu..." kata Minato yang lalu membagikan cerita yang sudah di siapkannya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

Kakashi berjalan ke rumahnya dengan langkah lambat, seolah nyawanya telah melayang. Harinya memang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, ia ingin bersekolah dengan tenang tanpa engikuti klub apapun namun kenyataannya ia mlaah harus mengikuti klub sastra. Memang nasib yang sial.

.

.

Kakashi memutar kunci rumahnya lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dilepasnya saja sepatu dan kaos kakinya sembarangan. Kakashi langsung naik ke atas menuju ke kamarnya. Di lemparnya tasnya sembarangan dan dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.  
 _' benar – benar hari yang melelahkan...bertemu Sensei yang senang memerintah...bertemu dengan cowok yang selalu penuh semangat dan suka terlambat...betemu dengan cewek yang pemalu tapi kadang bisa menyeramkan...'_ Kakashi menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia lalu melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu menaruhya di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Kakashi pun memejamkan matanya tanpa peduli dengan baju seragam yang masih dikenakannya.

 _' apa yang akan terjadi esok hari...bersama mereka?'_

 **TBC...**


	3. YEAR ONE : Chapter 3

Hari – hari Kakashi di Konoha High School berlalu tanpa masalah. Ia juga sudah membiasakan diri berada di klub sastra. Sekarang, Kakashi sedang menikmati sejuknya angin yang berembus. Kakashi berbaring di atas lantai atap sekolah seperti biasa. Dengan tangan sebagai bantal dan sambil mendengar musik melalui _earphonenya_ , Kaksahi melepas penatnya dengan tenang.

.

.

" KASHI!" suara seorang perempuan, membuat Kakashi membuka matanya dan duduk. Kakashi pun dengan malas menglihkan pandangannya ke arah Rin.

" ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil melepas _earphonenya_.

" temani aku makan siang..." kata Rin langsung. Kakashi pun menatap Rin bingung.

" kenapa tidak dengan Obito saja?" tanya Kakashi.

" dia sedang dihukum karena tadi bolos..." jawab Rin. Kakashi pun menghela nafasnya, namun ia segera berdiri tanda ia menyetujui permintaan Rin.

" baiklah..." kata Kakashi. Rin pun kegirangan dan langsung menarik tangan Kakashi tanpa menggubris protes dari Kakashi.

.

.

" Ne...Kashi...kau Cuma makan itu?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk roti isi Kakashi. Kalau kalian bertanya - tanya, mereka sedang duduk di kantin, dengan Rin menyantap yakiniku dan Kakashi menyantap roti isi.

" iya..." jawab Kakashi singkat.

" seharusnya kau makan lebih banyak lagi, badanmu terlihat kurus..." kata Rin sambil makan.

" yang penting aku kenyang..." kata Kakashi simple.

" tereserah kau saja..." kata Rin yang sedang malas berdebat dengan seorang Hatake.

.

.

" oh yaaa kau sudah buat cerita tidak untuk di kasih ke Minato Sensei?" tanya Rin.

" hmmm belum..." jawab Kakahi santai.

" kenapa kau tidak buat?" tanya Rin.

" aku lupa..." kata Kakashi.

" lebih kau buat sekarang...daripada nanti kau dihukum..." kata Rin memperingati.

" hnn..." Rin pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Kakashi yang irit bicara.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

Sekarang seluruh anggota klub sastra berkumpul di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.  
" oke...kalian masih ingat kan kalau aku ada menyuruh kalian menulis cerita?" pertanyaan Minato tadi dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kakashi, Obito dan Rin.

" kumpul sekarang..." kata Minato. Obito dan Rin pun mengumpulkan karyanya. Sementara Kakashi...

" Kakashi...punyamu mana?" tanya Minato.

" aku lupa membuatnya..." jawab Kakashi.

" hmmm kalau begitu _push up_ 10 kali..." suruh Minato.

" _push up_? 10 kali?" kata Kakashi bingung.

" kau mau _push up_ 20 kali?" tanya Minato dengan nada mengancam.

" 10 kali..." jawab Kakashi cepat. Ia pun mengambil posisi _push up_ tidak mau hukumannya ditambah. Obito dan Rin berusaha menahan tawa melihat Kakashi di hukum. Obito bahkan sempat mengabadikan Kakashi dengan kamera saat ia _push up._  
 _' rasain...jarang – jarang dia dapat hukuman...'_ kata batin Obito.  
 _' aku sudah memperingatnya tadi...'_ kata Rin dalam hati.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kakashi sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya, dan ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.  
" Aku mau ceritamu besok...dan tanpa alasan..." kata Minato menyuruh Kakashi.

" baiklah..." kata Kakashi dengan nada pasrah.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

" oke...pertemuan kita sampai di sini saja...pertemuan selanjutnya kalian bawa novel kesukaan kalian., dan ingat Kakashi...bawa ceritamu besok, ku tunggu di ruang guru saat jam istirahat pertama.." kata Minao yang masih sempat mengingati Kakashi.

" baik Sensei..."

.

.

Kakashi yang sudah selesai membereskan barangnya sudah sangat siap untuk pulang.  
" hey Bakashi...kau harus ikut kami..." kata Obito sambil merangkul Kakashi.

" tidak...aku sibuk..." kata Kakashi.

" kau bilang tidak pun kami akan menarikmu dengan paksa..." kata Rin yang sudah menarik Kakashi keluar dari ruangan.

" HEYYY!" Kakashi berusaha melepaskan diri dari Rin, nsmun nihil. Sementara Obito hanya tertawa di belakang mereka melihat Kakashi di seret oleh perempuan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _GAME CENTER_**

" Nah...sudah sampai..." kata Rin dengan senang.

" ini membuang waktuku.." kata Kakashi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

" kau perlu bersenang – senang Teme..." kata Obito sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi.

.

.

Mereka pun berpencar menemukan game yang ingin mereka mainkan. Obito sudah pasti pergi ke tempat permainan basket. Kalau Rin, dia lebih memilih game ambil boneka. Nah, kalau Kakashi, dia lebih memilih bermain balap mobil.  
 _' ini bukan ide buruk...'_ tanpa sadar Kakashi menikmati permainannya. Bahkan ia sudah tiga kali memasukkan koinnya.

.

.

" oyyy Bakashi!" teriak Obito. Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah Obito dan juga Rin. Obito mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk mendatanginya dan Kakashi pun beranjak dari tempatnya bermain.

" neee Ayo kita tanding basket...yang paling sedikit memasukkan bola harus mentraktir kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen..." kata Obito menantang Kakashi.

" memangnya Rin tidak ikut?" tanya Kakashi polos.

" Baka, aku kan perempuan..." kata Rin sambil memukul lengan Kakashi.

" aku baru tau..."kata Kakashi dengan cengirannya. Rin merasa terprovokasi dengan Kakashi.

" okeeee aku ikut!" kata Rin yang sekarang melapaskan tasnya.

" wahhh ini tambah seru..." kata Obito dengan semangat.

.

.

Setelah waktu habis, mereka melihat masing – masing skor. Obito mendapat 64 poin, sementara Kakashi mendapat 65 poin. Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Rin, dan...  
" RINNN!BAGAIMANA BISA?" teriak Obito tidak elit. Kakashi yang juga melihat skor Rin pun menampilkan raut wajah tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, skor Rin paling tinggi dari antara mereka bertiga. 75 pion.

" tentu bisaaa donggg...makanya jangan meremehkan aku..." kata Rin sambil melipat tangannya.

" kala begitu...yang kalah kau Dobe..." kata Kakashi.

" astagaaaa..." kata Obito sambil menyesal sudah mengajak Kakashi tanding basket.

" ayoo Obito...aku sudah lapar...traktir aku makan!" kata Rin loncat – loncat kegirangan. Obito dan Kakashi yang melihat tingkah laku Rin hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saja.  
 _' sifat aslinya mulai keluar...'_ pikir Kakashi dan Obito.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _KEDAI ICHIRAKU RAMEN_**

Obito, Rin dan Kakashi memasuki kedai, dan mereka duduk bersejajaran dengan posisi Rin di tengah Obito dan di kiri Rin dan Kakashi di kanannya.  
" paman! Aku pesan ramen jumbo..." kata Obito semangat.

" kalau aku ramen porsi biasa saja paman..." kata Rin.

" aku pesan miso ramen..." kata Kakashi.

" okeee sebentar lagi ramen kalian datang..." kata paman Teuchi.

.

.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka pun mulai memakan makanannya di karenakan mereka sedang kelaparan tingkat akut.  
setelah selesai makan Kakashi dan Rin menunggui Obito membayar makanan mereka.  
" sekarang kita kemana lagi?" tanya Obito yang baru sjaa keluar dari kedai.

" aku mau pulang..." jawab Kakashi.

" tunggu dulu...sebelum itu, kita harus foto.." kata Rin yang sekarang mencari _smartphonenya._

" cepat ambil posisi..." kata Rin yang sekarang mencari _angle_ yang bagus.

.

.

Obito dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya di belakang kan Rin. Sementara Kakashi, dia berdiri di sebelah Obito. Rin dan Obito tersenyum ke arah kamera, sementara Kakashi hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Obito memposiikan tangan jari tangannya seperti tanda ceklis, dan menaruhnya di bawah dagu. Rin memakai gaya _peace_ dengan seyumannya. Sementara Kakashi bergaya seperti membetulkan kacamatanya, lengkap dengan wajah datar dan tatapan malasnya.  
 _ckrekkkkk...  
_ mereka bertiga pun melihat hasilnya mereka, dan hasilnya...  
" ini keren! Rin-Chan, nanti kirim fotonya di grup..." kata Obito senang.

" oke..." kata Rin sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

" sudah selesai kan?aku mau pulang..." kata Kakashi.

" hmmm...aku juga mau pulang..." kata Obito sambil mengangguk.  
mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama, oh dan kebetulan juga jarak rumah mereka tiak terlalu jauh, jadi...yah begitulah.

.

.

Saat sampai di rumah, Kakashi langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Di longgarkannya dasi sekolahnya yang dari tadi pagi terpasang. Tanpa sadar wajah Kakashi mengulum senyum saat mengingat momen kebersamaan mereka tadi.  
 _' hari yang menyenangkan...'  
_ kakashi teringat akan tugas yang di berikan Minato Sensei kepadanya tadi.  
 _' ahhh iyaa...aku harus buat cerita...'_ kakashi pun segera bangkit dan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia mengeluarkan sselembar kertas lalu mulai menulis...  
 _dahulu kala, ada dua ekor binatang yang bersahabat..._

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. YEAR ONE : Chapter 4

Pagi hari telah menyapa kota Konoha. Namun Kakashi masih tertidur di meja belajarnya. Dengan posisi tubuh condong ke depan dan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Kakashi perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. beberapa kali ia mengedipkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang terasa melayang. Di tengoknya jam dinding. Mata Kakashi sukses melebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakahi langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai bersiap – siap, Kakshi dengan cekatan memasukkan buku sesuai pelajarannya hari ini termasuk juga cerita yang sudah dia buat sampai tengah malam kemarin. Kakashi dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan dengan cepat juga ia memasang sepatunya. Ia keluar dari rumah, dan mulai berlari ke halte bus.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL_**

Dengan nafas terengah – engah, Kakashi memasuki ruang kelasnya.  
 _' huhh...tepat waktu...'_ kata Kakashi dalam hati sambil menghela nafasnya. Kakashi mengambil _smartphonenya,_ dan juga _earphone_ dari dalam tas. Dia membuka daftar lgu yang ada di _smartphone._ Satu lagu yang dipilihnya _YUNA ITO-ALONE AGAIN._ Kakashi pun memposisikan tangannya sebagai bantal dan berusaha tidur sambil menunggu guru mereka masuk.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

Waktu istirahat pertama sudah tiba, dan Kakashi pun ingat kalau dia harus menyerahkan ceritanya kepada Minato Sensei. Kakashi pun mengambil ceritanya dan bangkit berdiri menuju ke ruang guru. Saat kakashi memasuki ruang guru, Kakashi mengamati dimanakah Minato Sensei duduk. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk Minato Sensei, Kakashi langsung mendatanginya.

" Sensei..." panggil Kakashi yang membuat Minat menoleh.

" ahhhh Kakashi...kau sudah menyelesaikan ceritamu?" tanya Minato yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kakshi serta menyerahkan kertasnya. Minato pun membaca cerita Kakashi, sampai Minato tidak sadar kalau Kakashi masih menunggu Minato untuk menyuruhnya pergi.

" ummm bolehkah aku pergi, Sensei?" tanya Kakashi yang membuatMInato mendongkakkan kepalanya.

" ahhh ya...kau boleh pergi..." kata Minato yang dibalas Kakashi dengan bungkukkan hormat. Minato mengamati anak muridnya yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

" Kakashi..." panggil Minato lagi. Kakashi pun menoleh.

" ceritamu bagus...aku menunggu cerita buatanmu lagi..." kata Minato dengan senyuman yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kakashi. Minato pun mengamati lagi cerita yang di pegangnya.  
 _' rasanya...ada yang kurang dalam cerita ini...'_

Kakashi berjalan dengan malas ke atap sekolah setelah tadi ia membeli roti isi di kantin. Kakashi membuka atap sekolah, dan ia langsung di sapa oleh angin yang menyejukkan. Kakashi pun berbaring sambil mendengar lagu dan tangannya yang dijadikan bantal. Kakashi memang begitu senang dengan ketenangan.

 _Drtttt...drrtttt...  
_ getaran _smartphonenya_ membuat Kakashi membuka matanya dan melihat notifikasi yang muncul. Ternyata grup line klub sastra. Kakashi pun membuka grup itu. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat foto yang diambil oleh Rin kemarin. Di tekannya lambang download dan Kakashi kembali menaruh _smartphone_ di sampingnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Beberapa hari kemudian..._**

Banyak hari telah terlewatkan membuatkan anggota klub sastra menjadi akrab. Bahkan Kakashi pun mulai menanggapi lelucon aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Obito.  
" baiklah Obito, sudah dulu bercandanya...aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..." kata Minato. Ketiga anak murid itu pun kembali memasang wajah serius.

" _well,_ aku sudah membaca karya kalian. Hasilnya bagus. Hanya satu yang kurang...Inspirasi.." kata Minato menjelaskan.

" lalu?" tanya Kakashi tidak sabaran.

" yahhh unuk menambah Inspirasi kalian kita bisa mengadakan perjalanan sekolah, atau bisa kalian sebut liburan..." jelas Minato.

" WAHHH! Beneran nih, Sensei?" tanya Obito antusias.

" benar...dan rencananya aku akan mengajak kalian ke desa Biei di Hokkaido..."

" wahhhh pilihan Sensei memang keren..." kata Rin yang ternyata mencari tahu tentang desa Biei di smartphonenya. Langsung saja Obito dan Kakashi mendekat ke arah Rin dan melihat foto desa tersebut.

" wahh...indah..." kata Kakashi yang pandangannya tak lepas dari foto tersebut.

" wihhh...bunganya warna – warni..." komentar Obito.

" kurasa kalian setuju..." kata Minato dengan senyuman.

" SETUJU!" jawab ketiganya serempak.

.

.

" baguslah. Oke, kita akan mengadakan kegiatannya sekitar bukan Agustus. Ini biar banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan dan juga mencari dananya..." kata Minato.

" yoshhhh!aku pasti akan membantu Sensei..." kata Obito dengan semangat.

" kita semua memang harus membantu..." kata Rin sambil memukul pelan kepala Obito memakani buku, dan membuat Obito meringis. Minato tertawa kecil, sementara Kakahi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya.  
 _' sepertinya...ini akan menyenangkan..."_

 **TBC...**

 **MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE. INI DIKARENAKAN SAYA SUDAH MULAI KULIAH DAN DOSEN SERING MEMBERIKAN TUGAS YANG TIDAK ADA HABIS - HABISNYA, JADILAH SAYA TIDAK PUNYA INSPIRASI UNTUK MENGETIK CERITA INI.**

 _ **SO, THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. SEE YA...**_


	5. YEAR ONE : CHAPTER 5

Setelah sekitar satu bulan lebih melakukan persiapan, kini kegiatan mereka tinggal di hitung hari. Lebih tepatnya mereka akan berangkat tiga hari lagi.  
" jadi bagaimana kesiapan kita?" tanya Minato.

" persiapan kita sudah sembilan puluh lima persen. Tentang surat ijin sudah beres, jadwal beres, transportasi beres dan tempat tinggal beres...karena kita hanya berempat, jadi konsumsi di tanggung masing – masing..." kata Rin menjelaskan.

" oke, kurasa persiapan kita sudah matang..." kata Minato sambil mengangguk mantap.

" akhirnya aku bisa bersenang – senang..." kata Obito.

" yahh, tapi jangan lupakan tugasmu..." kata Kakashi memperingati Obito.

" aku tahu itu, Teme..." jawab Obito.

" oke...aku rasa itu saja dulu. Kita bertemu lagi besok..." Minato pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, diikuti juga oleh ketiga anak muridnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

" YOSHHHH! Aku siap berangkat!" kata Obito dengan semangat. Sekarang para anggota klub sastra berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang. Terlukis senyuman di wajah mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Minato datang membawa mobilnya.

" Ohayoouu Minna..." sapa sambil menampilkan senyuman cerahnya.

" ohayou Minato Sensei..." jawab mereka.

" semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Minato.

" haaa!tentu saja!" jawab Obito antusias. Rin dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Obito.

" kalau begitu masukkan barang kalian di bagasi..." kata Minato. Mereka pun mengmabil barang masing – masing.

.

.

" nee Sensei, gitar ini punya siapa?" tanya Rin yang melihat sebuah tas gitar.

" tentu saja punya kita..." jawab Minato enteng.

" wahhh Sensei bisa main gitar?" tanya Oito degan nada sedikit takjub.

" begitulah..." kata Minato dengan senyuman. Minato melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sekarang tengah asyik mendengar lagu di dalam mobil sambil memejamkan matanya.  
 _' aku tidak sabar menunggunya...'_

.

.

Perjalanan dilewati dengan canda tawa semua anggota. Obito lah yang paling sering membuat mereka tertawa. Kakashi hanya mendengar dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar ocehan Obito. Kakashi yang dari tadi memegang kamera pun memotret keseruan mereka di dalam mobil. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

Mereka pun memasuki penginapan, dan Minato segera memesan kamar.  
" ini dia kunci kamar kalian..." kata Minato yang menyerahkan kunci kamar mereka. Kakashi mendapat nomor 20, Obito kamar nomor 21, Rin nomor 22 dan Minato di kamar nomo 23.

" kalian istiraht saja dulu...nanti sore kita mulai kegiatan kita..." kata Minto. Mereka pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi ke kamar mereka masing – masing.

.

.

Kakashi memasuki kamarnya, melempar tas gendong serta melepas _earphonenya._ Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia mengehela nafasnya lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya.  
 _' kurasa aku harus beristirahat sebelum hari melelahkan berlanjut...'_

 _._

 _._

 _Dorrrr...dorrrrr...dorrrrrr...dorrrrrr  
_ " oyyyyy Teme!BANGUN!" TERIAK Obito sambil menggedor pintu kamar Kakashi. Yang di bangunkan pun membuka matanya denga susah payah.

" HEYYY TEMEE!KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU INI!" kata Obito lagi.

" Aku sudah bangun..." kata Kakashi kata Kakashi dengan nada kesal berusaha meyakinkan Obito.

" akhirnya...kita di tunggu di depan penginapan oleh Minato Sensei, tiga puluh menit lagi..." setelah itu Obito berlalu pergi dari depan pintu kamar Kakashi.

.

.

Kakashi pun dengan berat hati turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Setelah beberapa menit, Kakashi sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya. Ia memakai celana pendek berwarna cokelat tua. Kaos biru langit yang dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna biru tua. Tidak lupa juga ia memakai kacamatanya serta membawa _earphone_ dan kameranya. Merasa sudah siap, Kakshi pergi menuju depan penginapan.

.

.

" sudah semua?" tanya Minato yang juga berpakaian santai.

" sudah Sensei..." jawab mereka.

" oke...sekarang kita menuju ke balai desa..." kata Minato yang memimpin langah mereka.

.

.

Sesampai di sana, mereka di sambut oleh banyak anak – anak. Obito, Rin dan Kakashi pun menampilkan senyuman terbaik mereka untuk anak – anak tersebut.  
" perhatian semuanya..." kata Minato menggunakan pengeras suara.

" hari ini, kakak – kakak ini datang mau dan mengajak adik – adik bermain dan juga belajar..."

" wihhhhhh kita main..." jawab salah satu anak dan di sambut dengan sorakan meriah oleh anak – anak lain.

" tapi kita mau kenalan dulu...nama bapak adalah Namikaze Minato, kalian bisa panggil Minato Sensei..." Minato pun menyerahkan pengeras suara itu kepada Obito.

" HEYYYY!perkenalkan nama kakak Uchiha Obito..." kata Obito dengan cengirannya. Ia pun memberikan pengeras suara tersebut kepada Rin.

" halo...nama kakak Nohara Rin, salam kenal..." kata Rin dengan senyum manisnya. Rin lalu memberikan pengeras suara tersebut kepada Kakashi.

" uhhh...hai...nama kakak Hatake Kakashi, kalian bisa panggil Kakashi-Nii..." kata Kakashi dengan senyum simpulnya.

" neeee boleh tidak di panggil kashi-Nii saja?" tanya anak perempuan dengan suara imutnya. Sontak saja anak – anak yang lain mengiyakan.

" ummm...boleh saja kok..." kata Kakashi. Ia pun mengembalikan pengeras suara tersebut kepada Minato.

" semuanya sudah siap buat main?" tanya Minato, dan dijawab antusias oleh semua anak.

.

.

Mereka pun bermain sampai puas. Pertama main kucing anjing. Kakashi sampai kewalahan mengejar anak yang menjadi kucing. Mereka juga bermain bola, itu sudah pasti bagi anak laki – laki. Saat hari menjelang malam, mereka berhenti bermain dan memasuki gazebo, tentunya untuk menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh kepala desa.

.

.

" anak – anak...kalian mau mendengar cerita tidak?" tanya Minato.

" mauu!" seru anak – anak kompak.

" kalau begitu...kita akan mendengar cerita dari kak Obito dulu ya..." Minato pun mempersilahkan Obito yang sudah siap dengan ceritanya. Setelah Obito selesai bercerita, giliran Rin yang membacakan ceritanya. Dan tibalah giliran Kakashi.

.

.

Dengan ragu –ragu Kakashi berdiri. Ia berdehem dan menghela nafasnya, dan bersiap untuk membaca ceritanya.  
" cerita kakak berjudul 'dua orang sahabat'...nah dahulu kala..." Kakashi terus membacakan ceritanya dengan gaya yang disukai oleh anak – anak, bahkan semua anak – anak begitu larut dalam mendengar Kakashi bercerita.

.

.

" walaupun mereka itu binatang yang berbeda jenis, namun mereka saling melengkapi, membantu sesama, bercanda bersama...dan kini mereka adalah sahabat yang akan ada untuk satu sama lain...dan cerita kakak selesai..." kata Kakashi yang diakhiri dengan senyuman. Anak – anak pun bertepuk tangan, tanda mereka menyukai cerita Kakashi.

.

.

" wahhh cerit dari Kak Kashi memang bagus yaaa...sekarang bapak punya kejutan nih buat kalian..." Minato pergi dan mengambil sebuah gitar.

" kak Kashi...ke sini sebentar..." kata Minato. Kakashi yang merasa dipanggil punya perasaan tidak enak, namun mau tak mau Kakashi harus menuruti kata Senseinya.

" sekarang kak Kashi mau bermain gitar sekaligus menyanyi nih buat kita..." kata Minato. Kakashi pun terkejut dan menatap Minato penuh arti ' Sensei bercanda kan? '. Minato hanya menatap balik Kakashi dengan Senyuman yang berarti ' kau harus melakukannya, atau tidak kau akan menyesal..'. melihat senyuman itu Kakashi pun mengmabil gitarnya. Dia dengan gugup mencoba gitar itu dan memainkan beberapa kunci.

.

.

" ummm kakak mau nyanyi lagu bahsa inggris...boleh kan?" tanya Kakashi.

" boleh kakkk!" seru anak – anak. Kakashi pun memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia memulai lagu dengan tempo sedang, dan petikan gitarnya terdengar begitu lembut.

 _._

 _._

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea...  
i'll sail the world, to find you...  
if you ever find yourself lost in the and you can't see...  
i'll be the light to guide you...  
find out what we're made of...  
when we are called to help our friends in need...  
you can count on me like one, two, three i'll be there...  
and i know when i need it i can count on youlike four, three, two you'll be there...  
cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah..._

.

.

Kakashi menghentikan permainannya dan melihat reaksi anak – anak yang masih terdiam.  
 _' apakah suaraku sejelek itu?'_ pikir Kakashi dalam hati.  
" wahhhhh Kakashi Nii-Chan keren sekali!" teriak salah satu anak perempuan disusul oleh sorakan anak yang lain. Kakashi hanya terbengong, diapu tersenyum.  
 _'syukurlah mereka menyukainya...'_

.

.

Saat semua acara selesai, para anggota klub sastra pergi ke penginapan. Mereka tidak langsung pergi ke kamar masing – masing, melainkan duduk sejenak di gazebo di belakang area penginapan.  
" wahhh aku tidak menyangka kau bisa main gitar...bahkan kau juga bernyanyi tadi.." puji Obito.

" Sensei tau darimana kalau aku bisa main gitar?" tanya Kakashi dengan penuh curiga.

" aku pernah melihatmu main gitar di ruang musik..." kata Minato yang membuat Kakashi mendengus pelan.

" tapi tadi itu keren...aku suka sekali...apalagi kau memainkan lagunya Bruno Mars-Count On Me..." komentar Rin.

" kenapa kita tidak buat grup band saja?" tanya Obito.

" hahhh?" reaksi Kakashi dan Rin.

" yahhh Rin kan bisa main piano, Kakashi bisa main gitar..."

" dan kau bisa main apa...Dobe?" tanya Kakashi.

" heyyy jangan rememhkan aku!aku juga bisa main alat musik...aku bisa main drum.." kata Obito dengan bangga.

" ide bagus...lagipula kita juga bisa ngamen di sekolah untuk mencari dana nanti..." kata Minato.

" yeyyyyyy..." kata Obito.

.

.

" sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian tidur...besok kita masih punya kegiatan..." kata Minato yang berdiri dari tempt duduknya.

" hnnn...aku juga sudah ngantuk..." kata Obito sambil menguap.

" selamat malam semua..." kata Rin yang mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

.

.

Tinggal Kakashi yang masih membaringkan diri dalam gazebo tersebut. ia memandangi langit malam diatasnya dengan...entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil juga memperbaiki kacamatanya. Perlahan senyuman terlukis di wajah sang Hatake.  
 _' hari ini sangat menyenangkan...'_

 _ **TBC...**_


	6. YEAR ONE : CHAPTER 6

Hari kedua, mereka memutuskan pergi ke kolam air biru atau banyak orang menyebutnya _Aoiike_ , yang banyak di klaim sebagai kolam yang memancarkan sinar biru. Mereka pergi menaiki mobil dari desa tersebut menuju ke _Aoiike_. Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, mata mereka tidak bisa terlepas dar keindahan kolam tersebut. mata mereka terpaku melihat warna biru yang bersinar di kolam itu.  
" wahhhh dilihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, kolam ini jauh lebih indah..." komentar Obito, bahkan Rin dan Kakashi pun mengngguk setuju.

" kolam ini awalnya merupakan galian buat menampung letusan lava gunung _Tokachidake._ Beberapa tahun kemudian, air sungai _Biei-Gawa_ bercampur dengan air di _Aoiike_ ini. awalnya tempat ini hanya sebatas kubangan saja, tapi lama – lama warna air ini berubah menjadi kebiruan seperti ini. menurut beberapa sumber, air yang keluar dari tanah di sekitar _Aoiike_ mengandung alumunium, dan ketika bercampur dengan air sungai membentuk koloid yang membuat warna kolam ini menjadi kebiruan..." jelas Minato kepada mereka bertiga, yang membuat mereka, tentu saja tambah kagum dengan kolam tersebut.

.

.

" ayo kita foto..." kata Rin tiba – tiba.

" itu benar...hey Kakashi pakai kameramu saja..." kata Obito.

" memangnya siapa yang akan mengambil gambar kita?" tanya Kakashi.

" taruh saja di atas batu itu dan setel supaya pakai _timer_..." kata Minato. Kakashi pun mnegikuti saran Minato dan mulai menyetel kameranya. Ia juga mengarahkan mereka supaya berada di posisi yang bagus. Setelah semuanya dalam posisi yang pas, Kakashi menekan tombol foto dan ia segera berlari agar ia tidak ketinggalan di foto.

 _cekrekkk..._

.

.

Mereka semu melihat ke arah kamera. Minato berpose senyum di belakang anak muridnya. Obito tersenyum dengan cengiran lebarnya. Rin yang berada di tengah mengacungkan gaya _peace_ ekspresi bahagia. Sementara Kakashi menampilkan ekspresi senyum simpul dengan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya.  
itulah foto pertama mereka bereempat.

.

.

Setelah puas melihat _Aoiike,_ mereka pun kembali ke pengnapan dan beristirahat sejenak, sebelum mereka harus kembali berkumpul di gazebo.

" setelah ini kita ke mana Sensei?" tanya Obito.

"hmmm selanjutnya kita akan menuju bukit Biei...'" kata Minato, tidak lupa juga dengan senyumannya.

" wahhhh akhirnya kita ke sana..." kata Rin senang.

" sekalian kita piknik di sana dan menikmati padang bunga yang bagus..." lanjut Minato.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

" wahhhh memang tidak diragukan lagi kalau tempat ini indah..." komnetar Rin setelah melihat hamparan bunga warna warni.

" kita belum sampai di atas...kita piknik di sana..." kata Minato, yang menandakan bahwa perjalanan mereka belum selesai. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di bukit yang lebih tinggi. Mereka pun beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang.

.

.

" pemandangannya lebih bagus dilihat dari sini..." kata Kakashi.

" yaaa...hamparan bunganya terlihat semua..." lanjut Obito.

" bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?aku sudah lapar..." kata Minato. Mereka pun setuju dan mulai membuka bekal yang mereka bawa.

.

.

" heyyyy ayo kita main..." kata Obito, yang entah muncul darimana idenya itu.

" tidak, aku mau istirahat saja di sini..." kata Kakashi yang segera memasang _earphonenya._

" hmmmm...kalau begitu..." Minato berdiri dan seringai kecil terlukis diwajahnya. Minato dengan cepat menyentuh bahu Obito " kau yang ajak Obito..." Minato pun segera berlari diikuti oleh Rin yang juga menjauhi Obito.

" SENSEI CURANG!" teriak Obito sambil mengejar mereka. Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kakashi untuk mengambil foto mereka yang tengah asyik bermain kejar – kejaran.

" Heyyy lihat Kakashi belum kena tuhhh..." teriakk Rin dan membuat Obito menyeringai. Ia langsung berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah Kakshi.

.

.

Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat, Kakashi melihat ke arah Obito yang berlari ke arahnya.  
" AKAN KUDAPATKAN KAU HATAKE!" teriak Obito. Kakshi pun dengan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai berlari menjauhi Obito. Pada akhirnya mereka semua bermain sampai puas, bahkan mereka bermain sampai menjelang sore.

Setelah semuanya kehabisan energi, barulah mereka membereskan tempat piknik mereka, dan kembali menuruni bukit tersebut untuk kembali ke penginapan.

.

.

Saat malam menghampiri, kini Obito, Kakashi dan Rin sedang duduk santai di lobby penginapan tersebut.  
" aku bosan...ini hari terkhir, tapi aku bosan sekarang..." kata Obito sambil memainkan _smartphonenya_ dengan cara memutarnya di atas meja.

" lalu kau mau apa kalan bosan?" tanya Kakashi.

" entahlah...kalau aku tau, aku pasti melakukannya dari tadi..." kata Obito.

" kenapa tidak nonton film saja? Aku bawa laptop..." kata Rin.

" benarkah?film apa?" tanya Onito tertarik.

" banyak...kau bisa memilihnya nanti..." kata Rin.

" di mana kita menontonnya?" tanya Kakashi.

" di kamarmu saja..." saran Obito.

" tidak...aku meno—"

" yaaaa di kamar Kakashi-Kun saja...kamarnya yang paling bersih..." kata Rin

" aku beli cemilan dulu kalau begitu, kita ketemuan langsung di kamar Kakashi saja..." kata Obito yang setelah itu langsung pergi

" aku ambil laptopku dulu..sampai ketemu di kamarmu ya..Kakashi-Kun..." kata Rin yang juga pergi. Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya.

" kenapa nasibku begini?" kata Kakashi entah kepada siapa.

.

.

" yooooo...semuanya sudah berkumpul yaaa?" kata Obito yang datang dengan satu kantong plastik cemilan.

" kau lama sekali Obito..." kata Rin sambil memainkan laptopnya.

" jadi kita mau nonton apa?" tanya Kakashi kali ini.

" film Horror, Action atau apa?" tanya Rin.

" hmmmm ini saja... _The Avenger..."_ saran Obito.

" hmmm boleh,aku belum menontonnya juga...' kata Rin. Sementar Kakashi setuju saja. Rin pun memulai filmnya dsn mereka semua menonton dalam hening. Belum lama film itu diputar, satu per satu dari mereka mulai terlelap di depan sebuah laptop yang masih memutar filmnya.

.

.

" dimana mereka ini?bukankah seharusnya mereka sekarang sudah harus di gazebo?" kata Minato sambil melirik jam tangannya.

" awas saja mereka..." Minato pun pergi dari gazebo tersebut dan mendatangi kama Rin. Namun ia tidak menemukan orang di sana. Minato pun berjalan ke kamar Obito dan hasilnya pun sama, tidak ada orang.

.

.

" kemana mereka?" kata Minato dengan nada sedikit cemas. Minato mempercepat langkahnya ke arah kamar Kakashi. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati ketiga anak muridnya tertidur dengan posisi yang berbeda – beda dan tentu saja dengan laptop yang masih menyala dan memutar filmnya.

.

.

Obito tertidur dengan posisi sudah menghadap ke arah atap kamar. Rin yang ada di sebelah kiri Obito tertidur sambil memeluk bantalnya. Sementara Kakshi yang berada di sebelah Rin tertidur tengkurap dengan kacamatanya yang masih bertengger di hidungnya. Minato pun tersenyum melihat ketiga anak muridnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil foto ketiga ank muridnya tersebut.

 _cekrek..._

Minato pun tersenyum melihat ke arah foto yang baru saja di ambilnya.

" selamat malam...aku akan memberikan tugasnya nanti saja..." kata Minato yang berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

.

.

Saat pagi menyapa ketiga anak murid tersebut terkejut, bahkan mereka saling menyalahkan karena tidak bisa menonton filmnya sampai habis, justru malah ketiduran sampai pagi. Bahkan mereka masih berdebat saat mereka di dalam mobil yang membuat Minato menggerutu mendengarnya. Tapi semua itu hanya membuat Minato tersenyum.  
 _' cepat sekali mereka akrab...kurasa perjalanan ini benar – benar berguna...'_

 ** _TBC..._**


End file.
